The Forgotten
by Sabere Commander
Summary: This story outlines how a ghost squad is sent to stop a "Federation" assault threw Canada however when every thing goes wrong will the leader have what it takes to pull threw and save the day or will he fall, along with many of his brothers, to the Federation? well the real question is... do you believe in Ghost stories?... Rated M for mature for gory scenes, language, and themes..
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone _Saber Commander _here saying welcome to my new Call of Duty story. This will loosely follow the storyline of _"Call of Duty Ghost". _However it will follow it just enough so that you can kinda figure out were and when it all takes place. Anyways sorry for keeping you waiting on my stories it is just i've been letting my room mate "Attempt" to repair my audio on my computer so that's been mostly keeping me from posting! As it say's yes this is a crossover between _"Call of Duty: Ghost" _and _"Alpha and Omega (1)"_...**

** Activision presents...**

** ...A Sabere Command/Activision Co-Production...**

** Call of Duty: Ghost...**

**_ "The Forgotten"_**

**Chapter 1 "_Operation Black Sun"_**

P.O.V.?

I was lying there in a pool of my own blood. My clothes were tattered around my legs and too make things worse than they already were we were surrounded by _"Federation"_ units trying to hold out as long as possible... Now I lay thinking of what happened and how this all started just 6 hours ago...

**6 Hours Ago...**

**"No Man,s Land" A.K.A. Southern United States...**

**P.O.V. No One**

It was middle day and surprisingly enough it was quiet and warm. Like any normal Spring day. Except this wasn't normal. No not by a long shot. Normal meant something was wrong out here in the wastes... None the less a ghost squad had been position there to provide sniper support to 2 ghost initiates. It had been a day since they had completed there mission and now needed to bug out because Feds were closing on their hiding spot. A black hawk is supposed to retrieve them in a hour at 1400 hours. A ghost, who wore a mask just like on the cover, was on a ridge scanning for Federation troopers. With him was a M14 marksman rifle w/ACOG sights and a suppressor on it's barrel, making it: silent, accurate, and deadly...

He began to stir and eventually sit up. His guard shift was almost over; he now just needed to wait for his 2nd in command, Lt. Joshua Rice, to come by and relieve him of his duty. So he waited while sitting up under just enough moss so you couldn't tell he was there. He began to become impatient when it was 20 minutes past his shift end when no one showed up. Knowing the risks he got up and walked to a stair well that led into an office building below. When he got in there, the back of the building had been ripped off and was exposed from the back side. he walked to were a hallway was have missing and carefully scooted along the edge until he was finally across and in less danger from the massive crater he was by. He began to follow a fenced off path, away from were he had been posted, along the crater ledge and back to their base camp; which was about 6 buildings away. As he was entering the 6th building he heard voices...

His training instantly took over and he quickly hugged a wall. Then they became stronger and he recognised one of them as "_Smooths_" . He was about to surprise him when another voice spoke to him... It was spanish... It said "_ Gracias por la informacion estadounidense ti. Sufrio una muerte larga y dolorosa. Ahora el lugar del otro?" _He was about to jump out and rescue his team mate when the voice replied _"No fue nada... El otro es justo por delante. Vamos a terminar con rapidez para que podamos salir de." _It was then that he realized he was being betrayed...

He quietly waited for them to finish passing under him and jumped, through a 2nd story hole, out of the library he was in and into the mechanic shop there base was at. He used this path when he didn't want to be noticed returning from his shift. As he quietly walked up, to the 2nd story railing, he saw Red/Rojos sitting in a chair bloodied and beat up. His anger boiled inside of him. "_...Only a Ghost could've done this..."_ He was about to jump down when a Federation soldier burst through the doors and walked up to him. After a pause the soldier laughed and pointed his pistol to his head. he then said "Don't worry American..." He then spit on him "...This will be over very soon..." Before he had time to react our hero pounced on him from the railing impaling his knife on his head and to make sure he was down broke it off in his head. The body fell to the floor with a thud and he barely managed to wake up Zero/Joshua. He managed to lug him out of another chair,beside recently dead Red/Rojos, and into the field away from the compromised base camp...

As he was running he heard shouts and realized _"...Shit I just shook__ the hive..."_ He sat Zero/Joshua down and called into his radio "_Vengeance 1-1 this is Indigo 1-1 over!"_

_"Vengeance 1-1 here over."_

_"Copy that Vengeance 1-1. This is Indigo 1-1 requesting immediate evac. Indigo 1-2 is down and indigo 1-3 has gone charlie repeat we have a charlie in are midst over."_

_"Copy that Indigo1-1 evac.'s on the way hold tight we'll touch down in a field 50 meters south of you'r base's position Over."_

_"Negativer Vengeance 1-1 area is to hot with tangos. I repeat to hot with tangos. Meet us 50 meters east of the base."_

_"Copy that Indigo 1-1 co-ordinates locked in we'll meet you there over and out"_

With that being said he quickly picked him back up and trotted to the clearing 50 meters away from the base. There was just one problem that clearing was a small cliff were the helo. could hover by. It's downside... well it was completely exposed no cover not even tall grass! He began o here voices and people shouting _"Were son ellos!? Encuentralos! Rapidamente! _Wasting no time they quickly set off towards the ledge...

Once there they signaled the helicopter by saying "_Vengeance 1-1 this is Indigo 1-1 do you copy?"_

After a minute of waiting he responded _"Confirmed Indigo 1-1 we read you loud and clear."_

He breathed a small sigh of relief because they weren't shot down-yet. He replied _"Vengeance 1-1 this is Indigo saying "The mail is ready" how do you copy? Over..."__  
_

_"Copy that Indigo 1-1 "The paper boy is loading his load" Over."_

Just then an R.P.G. (Rocket Propelled Grenade) flew over their heads and narrowly missed it's target. The helicopter barely side steps it as it whizzes by. It flies up and away from the cliff there on. _"Woah woah woah! We're you going we need evac.!"_

_"Sorry Indigo 1-1! LZ's to hot right now! Clear out some bogies and maybe we can help you!Tick Tock minutes left Indigo 1-1!"_

_"Look Vengeance 1-1 were out of ammo and I'm the only one able to defend my self! We need support and now God Dammit!"_

_"Hello fellas Vengeance 1-2 and 1-3 coming in for a strafe run!"_

Then just as the pilot said to "Apache Helicopters" flew over and bombed/shredded everything in the field behind the 2 ghosts. "_Indigo 1-1 even with Vengeance 1-2 and 1-3 helping it's still to hot rendezvous at the base of the cliff. More cover from enemy fire and 1-2 along with 1-3 won't have to worry about hitting us Over"_

_"Copy that vengeance 1-1 we'l meet you there."_

Now he once again picked up his wounded team mate, who was starting to turn pale from blood loss, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. unfortunately some of the Federation made it past the 2 "Apaches" and began firing on them. He was half way there when a bullet tore threw his left thigh. This caused him to stumble; but he kept on running towards the black bird. after 2 more seconds of running many more bullets hit their marks on his legs. He fell to the ground dropping his body in the process. He looked up and saw more men from the ghost program jump out and start carrying away his friend-BOOM-he flew towards the chopper and fell about 2 yards from it...

**End of Flashback/Present Time...**

**P.O.V. _Indigo 1-1_**_  
_

I blacked out for a second remembering what had just transpired. When I opened my eyes Feds were closing in all around the chopper and I was being dragged towards safety. someone handed me a pistol. I couldn't see what model it was, because my vision was blurred, but I knew it was the P99. Mostly because of how it felt against my hands. as couldn't aim my arm so I just pulled the trigger rather sluggishly. every 2 seconds-PAP- I manage to fie one off. I was to dazed to figure out were I was; But from my guess was the helicopters metallic floor. I felt as I was being lifted up then blackness consumed my world and I pass out hearing these words...

_"It's okay son... You'll be fine... He's safe and you're gonna make it..."_

**Author's Note: Well i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of _"The Forgotten"_****make sure you review and favorite. I have discontinued _"Another Type of alpha"_ purely because it didn't generate enough reviews/normal views. hopefully this'll be different... tell me what you think of the story and when a new one get's posted I will message the followers/favorites about the new chapter anyways until next peace... **


	2. Ch2 A Chance at Revenge

**ACTIVISION PRESENTS...**

**...A SABERE COMMAND/ACTIVISION PRODUCTION...**

**...In Co-Production with Crest Animation's/Lion's Gate...**

**...CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS...**

**..._"__The Forgotten"..._**

**_Chapter_ 2 "_A Chance at Revenge"_**

**P.O.V. _Indigo 1-1_...**

I woke up about 10 minutes ago to find my self in a hospital. I can't see anything right now. I feel bandages over my eyes... I take them off and the light blinds me at first; To be honest I don't remember why I am here. when my door opens and someone walks through. They then speak to me an say :

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't "Mr. Death " himself_" I recognize the voice any were... Merrick... "_What? Don't you like you'r nickname?_"

I replied "_No, no... Chessers._" I knew that would piss him off; I could here his growl from here.

"_Hey, hey! I've matured since then, I prefer to be called Merrick, thank you very much!_"

"_Okay... Chessers!_" I must have pist him off, because next thing I know, I paper cup smacks me in the head! Worst part was it still had water in it! "_Really Merrick?!_"

"_Hey I thought it was "Chessers" right?_" He can be such a dick sometimes.

"_So... Mind telling me why I can't see anything?_"

"_The doctors said you should be able to see in a week's time-_""_How long ago was that?..._" He waited before replying "_About 6 days ago-_" "_So I've been out for 6 days?_""_Actually..._" I paused waiting for his answer. He managed to reply in a sarcastic tone "_You've been unconscious for about a week now and on life support..." _

A week! I've been out for that long?! I didn't know how to respond until he continued... I felt my heart stop... "_Look big bro... I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this... You've been dropped... Commander Elias said For you to return home. On account of you're multiple injuries he sees you unfit for duty... I'm... Sorry..." _Those words kept echoing in my head "_...unfit for duty...dropped...Elias..._" That bastard can't drop me! I'm one of the best! I guess I teared up a little, because my little bro put his hand on my shoulder, before he walked out. And so I had no choice; but to wait another day until I could see...

**The Next Day...**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Our main character walks in and sees Col. Elias Walker over looking Santa Monica. He walks behind him and taps his shoulder. Elias turns around and is stunned to see him.

_"Sir-"_

_"-No"_

_"But you don't even know what I was gonna-"_

_"I already know. You want back into the ghost program. well the answer is no son..."_

_"Then why?! Why did you really pull me?!... Sir... You and I both know I've take'n worse beatings than what that was... So if I can't rejoin then what did I do..."_

Elias sighed, picked up his coffee mug, then replied to the waiting soldier:_"We can't discuss it here around the other ghosts... Meet me on the runway at 2200 hours okay? Then we can talk... Oh and bring you'r ghost gear..." _With this he walked him to the door and had him leave.

**2200 hours...**

**P.O.V. _Indigo 1-1..._**

So here I am going to a sketchy meeting at 10:00pm in the middle of the night. To top things off with a side of inconvenience it's also raining! it's not the heavy rain, that if you're out in it for a minute you're completely soaked, or the light rain, were it's you could be in it for an hour before you get damp, nope this was the calm, cold rain you rarely was very dark as well makeing it harder to see ahead of you...

After wondering around for about 15 minutes on the runway I'm beginning to think it was just a wild goose chase until I see a military AC-130 sitting there with it's red hull lights on, in the open, and empty. Great, I think to myself, something smells rotten... After about 2 minutes of walking I approach the plane. I decide to take it slow and steady, to make sure there's no Feds or terrorists in side. Once I get inside it's quiet... Quiet enough to hear every foot step i make despite having additional stealth training. I explore for about 5 minutes until I reach an empty cockpit. While I'm in there the lights go dark and the last thing I can mutter before blacking out is _"...Oh fuck..."_

**Later somewhere over the United States in the commandeered AC-130...**

**P.O.V. No One...**

**0500 hours...**

The young man was beginning to wake up and groan."_Oh...my head...what the?..." _It was now he realised he was tied up in a chair and was in the back of the plane in complete darkness... "_Were am I?! Who's there?!" _He began to struggle against his ropes and soon felt them loosening up on him. That is until the light shined on him...

"_Look he's trying to escape..."_

_"i know... Hold on son..." _His face ( **_You know who's_**_ )_ went blank when he heard that sentence. "_Elias?..."_ It didn't take long for the voice to respond. s it did all the lights came on. "_Yep it's me boy._" Our young hero quickly looked around and saw 3 other ghosts standing around them. One wore a mask with half a skull on it, Just like Ajax's mask, another one wore another mask with half a skull on it, Just like Keegan's, and the 3rd had a mask as well, Just like Logan's mask, and was leaning on of a railing.

_"Were am I?..." _Was all he could sputter out before the bulky one, that resembled Ajax, spoke "_You're in a fucking airplane were do you think? Disney Land?"_

Elias shot him a glare before returning to the confused ghost. "_Son how would you like to repay a debt?..."_ The ghost once again replied "_I'd love to; but I don't owe any debts... sir...""Actually boy... You owe us seeing as we saved you'r asses..." _**(If you've every played C.O.D. Ghost, and I hope to God you have if you're reading this, than you know the music that plays when it shows L.A. get blown up by the O.D.I.N. strikes, when it finally says the title , and everything blurs, slows down, exct,**** that's the music playing right now.) **The ghost looks at all of them, staring at him, before looking back towards Elias and speaking "_Sir, i-I don't understand-"_

He was cut off by the bulky one again as he pointed to the hologlobe at the center of the plane, a marker in Canada popping up, he spoke "_Look we are here..._" he points to a AC-130 gunship on the globe over Idaho, "_This is are destination..." _Once again he points to the marker on a Canada "_remember when you'r friend "Smooths" decided it would be fun to double cross America and help the Federation? Well he's back and this time he's in the neutral country of Canada. He hopes to build an army there and invade the U.S. from the north. That's were we come in..." _The hologlobe disappears and multiple files come up of every ghost that's in the room before stopping on him. "_You, ya see, are one special cookie. We are going to go in on the, topest most secret level, mission you can get. You see we have everything we need except for a Captain... You probably don't recognize us like this do you?..."_ The confused ghost shakes his head "No".

Although you couldn't tell it the bulky one smiled, underneath that mask of his, and took it off; along with the other 2 ghost. Then the bulky one said "_So do you remember us now Alec?_" Alec/Indigo 1-1 smiled and said "_So long time no see huh Weaver, Angel, and of course, Rice..."_ He said the last name with a smile seeing his buddy not dead after there last run in with "_Smooths_" and Federation. He knew them all well. they were all friends for 4 years before he got transferred to Indigo squad a week ago. he turned to Elias Walker and said _"Sir..."_

"_Yes Parker?..._"

"_...Were do I sign up?..."_

This caused Col. Elias Walker to smile and chuckle before saying "_Son... you got a lot of learning to do real fast... You've already been drafted... welcome to Sabere Squad!... Now this mission you're going on is classified. No one will ever know about this. 2nd if you're caught all connections will be cut, and you, labeled terrorists. Understood?..._" It took a few seconds, but every one eventually nodded, allowing him to continue "_This mission is "Operation: Quiet Shepard" and the only contact you will have is "Eagle 1" However his connection may drop in and out for a while seeing as he's in a Black bird giving you intel and the occasional airdrop. Now you'r mission: 1). Destroy all enemy forces 2). Capture any leaked data and finally 3)... Kill Operative_ _"Smooths". Now that you'r objectives are clear get some shut eye. We drop in 2 hours..."_

**Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. Always be sure to P.M. or review if you have something you'd like to suggest or something you have a question about. I thrive/live off of them so please don't be stingy with them. Any ways the official first crossover part happens next chapter so ya... Till next see ya!...**

**Disclaimer:I neither work with: Activision, Crest Animation's, or Lion's gate. I only own my original characters and parts of the plot as well. Some of the plot relates to another person writing this type of cross over. I do not own any characters from _Alpha and Omega _nor do I own the personas: "Col. Elias Walker" and "Cpt. Merrick Parker" Call of Duty:Ghost belongs to activision All rights are reserved for them as well. same way for _Alpha and Omega..._**


	3. Ch3 Operation Quiet Shepard

**Author's Note: YOLO to all my readers out there! This is _Sabere Commander _here saying thank you for the continued support on my stories! I'll try to make season breaks as short as possible, primarily because I know lots of people want the 1st one to be updated more frequently. I'm just making sure this one gets it's fair share of views. I'll try to update as much as possible; So you wont have to wait long before _Twist of Fate_ gets updated. Anyways enjoy...**

** Activision Presents...**

** ...A Sabere Command/Activision Co-Production...**

** ...In joint production with Crest Animations/Lion's Gate...**

** ...CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS...**

** "_The Forgotten"_**

**_Chapter 3 "Operation Quiet Shepard"_**

**P.O.V. Alec...**

I was having a good dream about furries when-Yes I am a secrete furry; bite me-I was woken up by my friend Conner. He smacked me with his gloves about 5 times before I woke from my dream. "_Hey lover boy. You coming or what?_" What does he mean lover boy?

"_Just out of curiosity what does that mean?_" He smiled while adjusting something on his belt before replying "_Ooooh ya babe! Lock those nice wolf jaws around my manhood! Yes just like that! Ungh! Jeez man try not to get to excited! I know you got a fuzzy fetish and all; but keep it under control!_"

I instantly snapped back at him; while sitting up from the crates on I was napping on. "_Okay 1. It's called "Being a furry" 2. I do have it under control and finally 3. Stop eavesdropping on my dreams !_"

He smiled before replying "_Apparently not, it's pretty damn hard not to when you're practically shouting it!_" He then ran and jumped out of the plane. That's when I realized I was the only one left in the plane! I quickly rushed over to my gear and put it on. I then threw on a parachute and got set to jump. It had been a good minute since Weaver jumped so I would be off target to say the least. I ran and jumped off the ramp and when I was in the sky I could see my teams parachutes deploy... On the other side of the mountain... "_...Shit..._"

I pulled the string when I was in the green zone. Unfortunately there was a strong breeze that high. As a result to that I was blown further off course and into a far off course woodland area. I crashed hard... When I crashed I felt something rip through my leg. This caused me to scream in pain. "Aaaaagh!" I heard a snap and all of the sudden continued being pulled off away. I was in to much pain to notice this; that is until I got smacked into the mountain side... This knocked me unconscious...

**P.O.V. Humphrey...**

I was walking with Kate, she had been given the day off and decided to spend it with me, when I heard a loud yell and i looked up. There was a human being carried off some monster! I pointed them out to Kate and she said:

"_Oh my god!We need to help them!_" Just as she finished saying that we looked up to see them smack into the mountain and the screams and her feared the worst so we followed the thing...

**1 hour later...**

It was kind of funny to be honest. We weren't the only ones following him! soon the rest of the pack began following us all watching in curiosity as the being was carried further away until eventually we were stopped by Winston, Eve, and Tony.

"_Kate, Humphrey stop..._" came the voice that was easily recognized as Winston's.

We both turned and replied "_Yes?..._"

Tony walked forward and asked "_Why exactly are you chasing a human in our territory? You're making us look like fools as a pack-_" Something must have caught his eye or something because he looked up all wide eyed for some reason. Then ***Thunk***

**0800 hours...**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Everyone turned just in time to see the human crash into Humphrey! Everyone gasped as the human flew right into a tree. Much to everyone's relief Humphrey got up and even managed to make a joke out of it saying "_Uuuugh... Anyone get the address of that moose that hit me?_" every one began to chuckle except for Kate and the leaders.

They silenced everyone down before turning to the body. There was something over it. No one knew what it was until Humphrey volunteered to move it off of the thing. Everyone, except Kate, was fine with this plan. Humphrey slowly crept up to the mess and began lifting folds of the parachute. He lifted another fold and then another fold, before finally reaching the face, at which point he jumped back and screamed like a girl. This caused everyone to stare at the omega curiously before their gaze finally met the mask.

The mask looked demonic with the blood stain on the top left of the skull and the non-existent eyes. Many of them shivered with fear except for Winston. For he had seen these special humans once before. Were they had nothing, but black, for their heads. They had similar gear too.

Kate soon asked "_W-What is that?_" while stepping forward to examine it.

"_No Kate stay back!_" Shouted Winston; but it was to late. the human grabbed her and pulled her close putting a knife to her throat! Everyone then into an snarl and offensive stance.

"_Sabere 1-1__, this is Sabere 1-3, How do you copy? Over" _spoke the undead hunter. It was long before everyone heard gunshots, static and a voice fading in and out saying "_We - you Sabere -! - is - location? were - heavy gun fi- need sup-!" _Then all there was static. He threw the head set into the pushes and proceeded to back up watching the wolves carefully before stumbling! This allowed Kate to break free and jump off his chest sending him flying back onto his impaled leg.

Every wolf, even Eve, covered their ears as he let out a blood curdling scream of pain as it as sent deeper into his leg. They all looked at him gripping his leg in pain while tears, of pain , flowed down his face. He started to scoot backwards towards the canyon wall when Can-do jumped out in front of the back and said "_Big mistake Mr. !_"

Can-do lunged at him; but was caught by the human. "_What the? How did you-_""_Back off or I break his neck!_"

"_You first!_" shouted Kate

He retorted "_Yea as if I'll trust a group of vicious wolves!_" Then Humphrey piped in by adding "_Hey you were the one that started attacking us in the first place!_" He looked at them, while pinning Can-do against his body, then replied "as a matter of fact how do you talk? Really how do a pack of wolves speak engli-" He was cut off when Hutch snuck back around and pinched a certain part of his neck making the human go limp.

_"Good job Hutch!" _said a happy Tony. They all looked at the unconscious human now.

"_What should we do with it?" _asked a random wolf from the pack.

_"Well it looks injured." _responded Humphrey.

_"Please tell me you're not suggesting we nurse it back to health Humphrey!" _asked a enraged Eve.

_"Well it could've been scared. I mean if Eve was snarling at me and my leg was impaled i'd be scared too!" _added Humphrey.

"_Humphrey you can't be serious! He tried to kill me!" _Kate replied in dissbelief.

_"I agree with Humphrey__"_ Everyone turned to see Lilly standing there smiling _"We should keep him alive. Only because there could be more of those things out there. We need information and it can give it to us." _Everyone looked at Lilly in shock that she'd suggest something as barbaric as interrogation. all except Eve that is... Who was sitting there with a smile on her face. The turned and saw Can-do walk up and say:

"_Sir I think you'll wanna see this..." _without any delay he lead them into a small den were the ghosts bag had been spilled of all it's contents.

_"Well... we needed information..._" said a sarcastic toned Humphrey.

Nobody payed any heed to him though and started searching through the ghosts stuff. Humphrey sighed and search with them. Eventually them came across a small black box that had a combination lock on it. They tried for hours to open it; but to no avail. finally a run down Eve said _"I think we'll just have to get the code out of the monster it's self."_

They all nodded in agreement and began to head toward the interrogation den were they use to tie p P.O.W.s and interrogate them. It was late at night when they got there. as they approached a wolf came flying out of the den and crashed out side. I stumbled to it's feet saying "_I'm going to the mooonnn..." _he trailed off as he fell back to floor with exhaustion.

they looked back towards the entrance as they heard other wolves say "_Hold him down already!" _and "_Aaaaaagh!"_ As more and more crashes were made. They decided to see what all the commotion was and walked in only to stand in shock at what they saw...

**Author's Note: well I hope you enjoyed that chapter of "_The Forgotten_". Please remember t favorite, follow and most importantly review the story! Also review to tell me you'r thoughts of what will happen next. Here's a hint it's spring right now in their time. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Hormones and Chemical Warfare

**Author's Note: YOLO everyone, who still read these things, this is _Sabere Commander _here bringing you chapter 4 of _"The Forgotten" _as well as saying I require at least 5 reviews on this story before Chapter 5 gets posted :) Another thing! I am really bad on schedules, I either post early or miss the deadline, that being said don't expect regular updates for this story. Expect updates spaced close together; but not on my normal schedule...**

**Sabere Command presents...**

**CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS **

_**"The Forgotten"**_

_**Chapter 4 "Hormones and chemical warfare"**_

**Just after Chapter 3...**

**Night time...**

"_Hold him down!_" cried a wolf inside. The voice was female... The walked in to see the monster, still tied up, but thrashing violently against the 5 females that had been struggling to pin him down. Eve quickly ran over to him and tried to knock him out; but this ghost had other plans. He managed to spin all 5 wolves around and used Eve's attack to slash the vines around his wrists. He jumped up and kicked her off of him. This was short lived seeing as Kate and Garth slammed it into a wall. He was strong though and pushed them off him. They were at a stale mate... the 11 wolves V.S. the highly trained, veteran war-fighter, ghost...

**P.O.V. Cpt. Alec Parker...**

Fuck these wolves are fast! Not as fast the ones in _"No Mans Land"; _but fast enough to deal some damage. It looks like I should watch out for the red and tan one. They seem to be the most threatening at this moment. To be honest it's a shame they have to die. Especially that golden one, don't get me wrong here, I know were to different species and all; but I'm a furry deal with it. Wait why is she staring at me like that?

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Little did our hero know Kate knew full well of his current feeling towards him. Because she could smell the spike in the, intoxicating hormones, every time he looked at her... Unfortunately so did Eve who was now getting up. She decided to deal with it later. They were all oblivious to the scent seeing as they're males, Eve could care less about it, and Kate, poor Kate, couldn't stop her self from slightly being turned on... slightly...

Everyone had had enough waiting and decided to attack first. Garth was the first to attack; however the ghost dodged left, in his combat gear, and dropped his left elbow down on Garth knocking him unconscious. Next up it was Tony's turn, as he tried to attack, thinking the ghost hadn't recovered yet. He couldn't have been more wrong... He quickly flipped Tony mid-air and slammed him, upside down, into the wall. His unconscious figure falling to the floor...

"_Oh shit-_" was all Humphrey could mutter off, before Alec decided to take the offensive, and kick Humphrey sending him flying out the cave. Rendering him unconscious.

Of course Winston jumped at him as he did this. Winston was lucky and caught the ghost scoring a slice across his left eyebrow. He crouched in pain from this and Eve saw this as a opportunity and jumped with Winston at her side. Kate couldn't move from her spot. Surprisingly enough she couldn't move because of how turned on she was! And because of a human at that! Her lust for him amplified 10x fold when she saw him catch both her parents and slam them to the ground. Of course they still struggled and clawed him. They managed to attack his unarmored body parts shredding some of his out fit in the process. They eventually passed out from the lack of oxygen and he stood up.

When he stood up he began to run away. Kate managed to force herself to chase after him in order to stop him. Her legs were weak from her lust for him. However Kate persevered knowing what she must do. She thought to her self "_God! Damn this heat! It's driving me crazy-_" She didn't get to finish he thought as she stopped mid-motion at what she saw...

In front of a river stood Alec, with his sweater off, examining his cuts making sure, they weren't infected, or serious. Kate couldn't stop her self from panting when she saw, his rippling muscles on, his body. It was enough to send the heat into over-drive and make her do something she'd regret doing...

She bolted out from bush she was by and jumped. His reactions were fast; but not fast enough to counter the female in heat's move. She knocked him down. When he hit his head his vision became blurry again. He tried to look around but was met with a tan blur above him. He couldn't hear anything either because of how hard she had tackled him. He thought he felt his pants unzip but dismissed it as the pain...

Kate did her best to resist but couldn't any longer it was killing her! And you know what they say "Females wont stop at anything until they get whet they want while they're in heat!" And with that she plunged down...

**Lemon Start! (*Crowd* Yaaaaay)...**

Kate did it! She plunged her body onto his manhood and moaned from it's entrance into her. It was big, surprisingly big at that, it fit snuggly in her body. She stopped to saver the moment. She was about to get off when the heat forced her to continue the task until it was satisfied...

In Alec's mind he was wondering what the hell was happening to him. Seeing how his vision failed and something was playing with "mini-Alec" he had to rely on his other senses. He moved his hands up and felt hot breaths, fur and a tail started to wag by his feet. "_Oh! Great another sex dream... Might as well make the most of it..."_

Kate was now moving up and down on his tool panting heavily. She then noticed his hands gripped her hips and with that she speed up a little and her tail started to wag. After a few seconds of this motion, the ghost wrapped his hands around her thighs and started to thrust in and out of her. This once again increased he pleasure to at least twice what it was.

She let out a call of pleasure as he started to take part in their session. "_Aaaaagh_!"She looked back down at his chest and started breathing even more heavily than before. His hips were now going up and down matching hers. When his would go up, hers would go down, tremendously increasing their , after what seemed like a eternity in heaven, Kate finally came; letting out a gasp/moan of pleasure while doing so. "_AAAAAGH!_..." Both of them came at the same time, so it was extra nice for them.

**Lemon End! (*Crowd* Awwwwww)...**

Kate rested on his chest, tired from their fuck session, and breathed calmly into his chest closing her the first time since she was a kid she felt at peace and happy.

**P.O.V. Kate...**

Wow that was great! *Yawns* I wish I could stay like this for ever... He's so warm...*Yawns* Maybe if I just close my eyes for a second I'll have the... the energy to... to...

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Kate fell asleep in his arms completely comfortable with his arms now wrapped around her he didn't; he slightly began to panic on the inside thinking "_Wtf? Why hasn't it disappeared and I woke up?" _He tried to fight sleeps warm embrace, but with him being extra tired, from the fight, and from his fantasy fuck body (or at least what he presumed to be it) paying him a visit, it was hard. However once Kate laid her head on his chest, the warmth became too much for the ghost to withstand and he passed out into a blissful sleep. Unbeknownst to them there was going to be something big for both of them tomorrow...

**Author's Note: Well, well, well Mr. Reader... Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the lemon... If you were a bitch, and skipped it, you will have everything in that lemon scene happen to you in that dream! If not please review and tell me how I did for my first lemon! As well as review or you'r sorry asses won't find out what happens to them when they wake up! It could be bad or good! You'll just have to review to find out!**

** Also do you think I should add the activision back to the opening or leave it as is? Tell me in a review! Until I get 5 review for this story! This is _Sabere Commander _signing off!..._  
_**


	5. Chapter 5 So much for Secrets

**Author's Note : Yolo everyone _Sabere Commander _here saying welcome back to _"The Forgotten" _! So... ya... I know not until 5 reviews i said; however I was to excited not to post this chapter early! Also when exactly am I going to get this much time to type anyways? Ya as I thought... Any who just posting this I'll also be coming out with another story soon. This will total my stories up to 3 and I will finally get a schedule down for the stories! Also I am begging you... Tell me what you think of the stories!**

** To end this author's note; I would also like to say "No I do not support beastiality! However I am a furry!" ****and that this chapter is going to be an estimated 2'200 words! That will be my longest chapter in my history of writing! Enjoy! *_Types enter, building blows up*  
_**

**Sabere Command Presents...**

**...CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS...**

**..."_The Forgotten"..._**

**_Chapter 5 "So Much for Secretes"_**

Alec soon woke up feeling abnormally comfortable. He hadn't felt this good since before the Federation had invaded. He welcomed the feeling. That is until a cold breeze hit him and he felt something shiver from the the cold... He slowly turned his head only to see a full grown wolf sleeping on him!

"_Wtf! There's a wolf sleeping on me! More importantly one that attacked me! Why is it on me? and why does it look like it has a smile on it's face..." _Alec slowly wiggled his hip and realized he was inside the wolf. With this he blushed he deep red before thinking "_Wha-How-wha? I guess that wasn't a dream... I... just... fucked... a wolf..." _Alec decided it was probably best to scurry away to safety while it was asleep...

He managed to pull the wolf off of him and get redressed by zipping up his pants and putting his sweater back on. Even with it on though you could see his muscles through the sweater. He had tan military cargo pants on and headed off to find a vantage point of the land...

**5 minutes later...**

**By the River...**

Kate just woke up and noticed she was alone by the river. "_Was it just a dream?" _Kate thought to her self. "_No matter I should probably go check... on..._" She began smelling the air and noticed a strong smell of human. She followed the smell through the air and was gasped when the smell lead to her! "_Oh my god!... It wasn't a dream! What am I gonna do?! I can't face my mom or anyone smelling like this!" _At first Kate was panicking until she realized the was another trace of her scent and a humans scent trailing off up the river! She decided to go clean this scent off her! She ran in the opposite direction towards a calm secluded lake only she knew about.

**Currently at the Interrogation Den...**

**P.O.V. Eve...**

I had just woken up before everyone else had and noticed Kate was missing. Then all the memories of last night came flooding back to me. That's when my heart practically jumped when I remembered the monster. I said to my self "_There's no time to loose! It could have Kate" _Everyone else was still unconscious; but I didn't have anytime to waste! I raced off following to the scent of my daughter and that monster...

It took about 40 seconds of full speed running; but eventually I got to the river. It was strange... The scents inter twined here... like when one mates. She wouldn't do that though. They're not even the same species! There was one heading up the river and one going down. I decided to follow the scent heading up the river. Both of them were mixed so I couldn't tell who's was who's. With that I raced off toward the scent heading North to the mountains...

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Eve was speeding towards the direction of the scent for a long time. However when she ran through a couple of bushes she hit a trap; it instantly yanked all of he feet in the air. She was hanging upside down trying to break free. Then came a russell from the bushes and out stepped a Federation soldier along with 2 others. Eve's eyes widened in fear at what had just happened. She realized it was a trap set by hunters! She desperately struggled to get free, as they began to poke and proud her body, examining there catch. She felt one of them poke her butt with a stick and she snapped her jaws at them. Despite her tough exterior Eve was slightly terrified of them when they laughed at her attempt to bite them. One of the hunters raised his hand and put a knife to her throat. Sure this was her end Eve closed her eyes and let out a single tear. Waiting for for death to come...

After about 1 minute of waiting she heard gunshots and screams, then silence. She opened her eyes and saw the hunters all gone. Evidence of them being them being there was splattered all over the trees and foliage on the floor. She looked around and saw one of the hunters stabbed in the neck with his knife and bloodied by what she assumed to be his own, along with his allies, blood.

She heard some bushes russe and began following them with her eyes. soon more started to russell behind her. She turned quickly has her bond body could. She wasn't fast enough and and it reappeared behind her again again! This time she turned more quickly only for it to stop once more... She looked around and everything was calm.. It was a scary calm though. Then it happened she turned around and saw a the monster that did this staring her in the eye. She couldn't see his eyes though because of his face paint under his mask...

She was struck with fear. The monster they had captured earlier did this in these than a minute. What he did next shocked her. He raised his hand to her lips and whispered "_Ssssshhhhh... There's one behind you... "_

It was just loud enough that she could make out what he was saying. She turned and saw a federation soldier stumble out of a bush with the look of terror in his eyes. She went to look back at the monster; but it had already left. This scared her even more.

"_It's fast! and quiet too... How did we manage to catch it with out getting killed-" _She didn't manage to finish her thoughts before she heard a loud thump and gagging/choking sounds. She turned around and saw the monster behind the hunter with, what she presumed to be a knife, stuck in the hunters throat...

After the ghost dropped the Fed the the ground. He approached the faded tan she-wolf. She was obviously afraid of him; because the closer he got to her the more she began to struggle against the ropes. He finally bent down in front of her and said to the panicking wolf "_Hey calm down... down... I'm not gonna hurt ya..._" She couldn't tell why; but his voice was soothing and calming. He cut her free and caught her before she hit the ground. "_Oh...__ You're kinda heavy..." _Eve wanted to claw out his eyes; however at the moment it seem'd better not to test it's strength...

When he sat Eve down she immediately turned around and barked at him "_Who are you and why do you have my daughter's scent all over you?!"_

**P.O.V. Cpt. Alec Parkers...**

(Wait what? Why'd you switch to my P.O.V.? Jack ass of an author...)

What is she talking about? Her daughter?... What I did next I still regret to this day...

"_Daughter? Oh you mean that tan wolf? The one that had her way with me while I was dazed."_ I can be such a dumbass sometimes...

It didn't take long before she pounced on me and slashed my face. Leaving 3 gashes going down his left cheek. He retorted by kicking her off and shouting in pain "_Aaaaaugh!_" He got up and looked back at the wolf who was in pounce position again ready to take his life when a loud crack wen through the air and hit his right shoulder. He was flung into the Tan wolf in front of him. He landed unconscious an her back. She was going to attack him when she felt his blood trickle down her back. Seeing as he just saved her from being skinned she decided to repay the debt. Also to interrogate him about his and Kate's supposed incident. She decided to slowly drag him back to the dens...

**P.O.V. ?**

"_Sir?_"

"_Yes Lieutenant?_" came a voice over their comms.

The Lieutenant's voice replied "_I tagged the target sir; However there's a wolf dragging him off and I'm not 100% sure he's dead._"

The voice crackled over the comms once again "_That's fine LT, besides he wouldn't want to have a reunion anyways. Report back to base on the double Lieutenant! I have a special task for you, that involves, retrieving information from a, hard to convince, resource. Understood?_"

The man stood up and turned to head down the cliff speaking back over the lines "_Understood, Husky 7 heading back to base..._"

**Back at the United Packs Alpha Den...**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Eve just finished dragging the wounded body into the den, followed by most of the pack. She began barking orders at various wolves to bring her different tree saps and also different types of plants and leaves. when they all arrived back it was sunset and he had already lost a lot of blood. she immediately went to work, 1st to stop the blood flow and 2nd to stop infection/treating the wounds.

When she had finished she decided to walk out of the den covered in blood. As she was walking out she said "_Kate sweetie? Will you please follow me?_" She then walked out.

**Kate's P.O.V. ...**

"_W__hy would my mom call me? Unless... she knew... _" I thought. I was terrified at how she would react to me having done "IT" with a human. we reached a point were no one could here us talk and she yanked me, by my right ear, to the ground. She then began growling at me. I tried to play stupid and ask:

_"Mom! OW! Stop! why are you doing this?!"_

She didn't buy it for one second. She put more pressure on my ear with her claws and said ,in a voice I've never heard her speak to me in before, "_Kate I want the truth! Did you sleep with... with a human?!"_

I still tried to play stupid and replied "_What? No! Mom!" _All I can say is don't ever lie to her about something like this.

She bit my tail and said "_Don't lie! I can still smell him on you!_"

This is the part I messed up and basically gave the whole thing away. "_What you can?!_"

Big mistake... She quickly replied "_No, but thank you for telling me about. I am very disappointed in you Kate!_"

I was now crying my eyes out when I replied "_I know mom! I don't know what came over me! It's like I couldn't control my body. It forced me to do it! This damn heat!_"

When she realized it was my "heat" that made me do it she lightened up a little. She looked at me, sighed, then looked at the ground before saying "_It's all right dear... I was young reckless too when I was you'r age. Though not as much as you I still had my fair share moments... You do realize that since you mated with him while you were in heat, and during mating season, you're technically his mate now and have to perform you'r duties as his mate right?_"

"_Great!_" I thought "_Now i'm stuck as his mate!_" I looked back up at my mom and was completely shocked by what she said next.

_"Soooo Kate... Was he big?_"

I was speechless to say the least "_M-Mom!-_"

She cut me off by saying _"-Oh Kate come on! I'm you'r mother! Be honest! _"

She did have a point. Maybe she could help me get through this. Then again I don't want her going around blabbing to everyone... I look up at her and finally decide...

_"O-Okay... But!... On one condition... You can't tell anyone else..."_

She did her signature, trade mark, smile and replied "_I promise dear..."_

_"Okay... What do you want to know first?..."_

_"Well let's start with my original question, How big is he?"_

_"It's hard to say really... He fits pretty nicely... So I guess he's pretty big."_

_"Okay... how 'bout... What it was like when you were tied?"_

_"Well that's the thing mom. He doesn't have a knot. I don't think any humans do..."_

_"Okay... How did it feel?"_

_"Like you we're in heaven! Then when he started to join in... Uuuugh! It's invigorating..."_

_"Alright that's all I wanted to know..." _We began to walk away when she asked 1 more surprise question that caught me completely off guard. She asked _"Would you do it again?..."_

I blushed heavily before stuttering "_Well I-uh."_

She smiled at my stutters of embarrassment before saying "_It's alright dear, you don't have to tell me, just remember be careful. While i see were you're coming from certain members of the pack won't... also that I want grand kids..." _I blushed so hard you could see it through my fur and she laughed before finishing "_...Oh and don't worry about him having you'r scent on him. I'll make up an excuse for you and why we had this talk okay." _I smiled when she said this. It wasn't that bad having sex with a human. In fact I kinda enjoyed it and wouldn't mind doing it again with him..._  
_

**Wow! Huge plot twist there! Hope you enjoyed it! Please remember to review. Primarily because they're the only thing keeping this story going! If don't review this story'll be frozen until more reviews come in. Any suggestions feel free to voice them! I'll probably use them in the story. Feel free to ask about anything else. _Sabere Commander _Signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6 What's a Ghost

**Author's Note: YOLOs _Sabere Commander _here saying this is going to be a long chapter! It involves some of our favorite ghost's back ground story! So enjoy and 1 more thing before this Chapter! I'm going to put the character descriptions at the end of the story! So hope that you enjoy finding who looks like who! Also the question about Humphrey, my friend that question will be answered soon; but not to soon as to not spoil the story *Evil Grin*...**

**Sabere Commander Presents...**

**...CALL OF DUTY: GHOST...**

_**..."The Forgotten"...**_

_**Chapter 6 "What's a Ghost?"**_

**Day of Infamy ( Day of O.D.I.N. Strikes ) 6 Years ago...**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

**Las Vegas, Nevada U.S.A. ...**

A man, about 6'4 and around 22 years old,was standing at a fair with his son. He was Hispanic/Caucasian American and was sitting at a wooden table just away from a corn dog stand. He's smiling as his son tries to bite the corn dog clean off the stick. His son is about 6 and the dad was waiting for the mom to return so he can go pull the car around so they can leave. The son suddenly looks up at the sky and asks:

"Daddy?..."

The man looks back down at his son and asks "Ya kiddo?..."

The son points up to the sky and asks" What are those Daddy?"

The dad looks up and pauses, thinking of what the balls of light could possibly be, before replying "...Ya know kiddo... I don't really know..."

The boy then turns and says "Can you go find mommy? Maybe she knows..."

The man looks down at his son on his lap before smiling and saying "I dunno... Can you be a big strong boy until I get back?"

The boy turns back to his dad, from looking at the bright light, and replies "Ya when I grow up I'm gonna be a Ranger like you!"

The dad simply smiled, patted his head and then walked to a restroom about 4 yards from the stand were the mom went. He went into the women's side were he looked for his wife. After about 3 minutes of searching he thought "...Where is she?..."

He walked out of the restroom looked around and saw it... She was standing by another man holding a giant teddy bear... He was about 35... Then it happened... they kissed... He felt his heart stop... He held back tears and decided to take his son and leave.

When he got back he felt a shake in the Earth. He paid it no attention, as he was in his own world of heart break and anger. When he got back to the table, with out missing a beat, he picked his son up ad started walking to the car.

"Daddy? Where's mommy?"

The father responded "She's busy right now kiddo. Don't worry she'll make it home..."

As he was walking the wife walked up to him holding the giant stuffed teddy bear in her arms and asked "Honey we're you going? I got this bear for Micheal."

He was ignoring her. He sat his son Micheal in the car seat and said to him "Hey buddy why don't you go ahead and cover you'r ears. Me and mommy need to talk about grown up things okay buddy?"

The child nodded his head, put on the headphones, and began watch "Sponge Bob and The City of Atlantes". The man turned back around to to his wife as she was saying "Babe,what are you doing? I thought I was gonna get the car, and I was gonna surprise Micheal-"

He cut her off "Micheal? Don't bring my son into this!"

"Babe Wha? What are you talking about? I was in the-"

"In the bathroom? You were in the bathroom?! Dammit you know as well as I do you weren't in the bathroom! I'm leaving Carine... and I'm taking my son with me..."

There was another shake this time stronger. They both dismissed this as only a slight tremor. He hoped in the car and put the keys in the ignition. He was about to pull away when she opened the back right door and started pulling Micheal out of his car seat.

"No you're not taking my baby!" The man spun around and went to catch his son; but she had already pulled him out. He unbuckled himself and began to run after her as she was walking away... That's when it happened... a stray O.D.I.N. Strike hit the fair and caused a huge shock wave knocking them to the ground...

Carine stood up just in time for the ground under her to collapse. She threw her son, Micheal, away from the crater as she caught a root in the ground. Soon the crater increased and Micheal fell in; as he was trying to stand up. The man jumped and caught his son as well as catching his wife's hand. He was loosing grip and fast too. Then she said, after, noticing his despair "Alec... drop me..."

**_Flashback End_**

**Monday, March 27th, 9:00pm present day...**

Alec shot up like a rocket. He was cold, clammy and breathing heavily. Then, for the first time since he'd been there, he took off his mask and silently cried into his hands. He was trying to be quiet; so no one would hear him. _Unfortunately_ it's not easy, to do that when you just relived something like you'r wife's death...

Ironically enough, Kate heard him, and decided to ask him why he was crying. When she stepped out of the shadows and spoke he slightly jumped back. "_Why would a beast need to cry?_"

He was kinda shocked that a wolf would care why he was upset. Then he remembered her calling him a beast and quickly went to throw his mask back on before she noticed it off. To late... She had already saw his face and said "_Hey... you're normal..._"

Realizing it was too late to get it on he said "_Ya what'd ya think I was?_"

Kate snapped back "_No not like that! I mean... You're not undead._"

He turned his head to her; his eyes seemed to entrance Kate. They were a beautiful neon-blue color. She had never seen eyes like that before. She kept staring into his eyes until he started laughing at her. She immediately said "_What's so funny?_"

He kept laughing at her for about another 8 seconds before he managed to calm him self before continuing "_You that's what! *more Laughs* You must be the one from last night!_"

Kate started to blush before trying to play stupid and ask "_What are you talking about last night?_"

He stopped laughing, smiled, and said "_Oh man you're bad at playing dumb! It's okay you know what I'm talking about. In fact you staring confirmed my suspicions!_"

Kate was blushing madly now. They heard foot steps at the entrance of the den and Kate said "Al_right, alright! We'll discuss this later, just not in front of my parents!" _

The ghost shrugs, get's his mask from in front of Kate's paws, puts it on, and looks towards the entrance of the den. No sooner did he look did Eve and Winston show up along with Humphrey and Garth. When Winston saw Alec awake he shouted "_Kate get away from that monster!_"

Garth and Winston pinned him to the back wall. He didn't struggle, resist, or anything. It was mostly because of the bullet hole in his right shoulder combined with his, still healing, impaled leg put him through excruciating pain; that would normally make a man pass out. However he was a ghost. and ghosts don't pass out from pain.

Kate said in his defense "_No dad! He actually a normal human!_"

Winston looked at Kate, then back at the monster, seeing the eyes under his mask; because his face paint was faded from him crying. He slightly backed away still unsure of him. The ghost said "_Wow... friendly parents... _"

Winston and Eve bot attacked him! Winston bit into his injured arm; before jumping away. Eve, however, went a more... painful route...

_"AH! GET IT! GET IT OFF ME!" _ Shouted Alec trying, desperately, to push Eve away from his "Southern Region". All the wolves, even Kate, cringed as they heard Eve's snarling as she continued to rip into his groin's protective gear. Finally Eve backed off him leaving him on the ground rolling in pain grabbing his "Jingle-bells" He managed to choke out between whines of pain:

"_What fucking wolf would do that to some one? Why?_"

They approached sure now he was a normal human as they heard him whining. That's when Garth said in a cocky arrogant voice "_Huh? He's no better than me. I bet he just got lucky-_" he was cut off when the ghost replied:

"_Try it wonder-mutt and it'll be the last thing you do._"

Garth, instantly insulted, replied "_Okay let's go then, human! I bet I'll pin you in 2 moves_"

Although his physical form didn't show it, because he was on the ground from intense pain in his testicular region, he smiled on the inside. He finally mustered up the strength to stand and said "_You know despite our body parts being torn up... we ghosts are still some of the deadliest creatures on the planet..._"

Garth looked confused as he said "_Ghost? what's a ghost?_"

His ambition to attack the human turned into curiosity. In fact everyone looked at the ghost strangely before he asked "_Wait... You can't be serious... You don't know what the "United States Ghosts" are?_"

Everyone nodded. Humphrey decided to add "_We don't even know what a state is._"

Alec was shocked to say the least. His shocked expression wore off after a minute and he decided to tell the legend of the ghosts. The wolves were surprised by the legend to say the least. Then Winston said "_All I want to know is if you're here to hunt us_"

Alec shook his head and said "_No sir. In fact I like wolves! They're my favorite animal!_"

Winston was a bit taken back by his friendliness at first before replying "_Okay that's all I wanted to know... Wait one more thing!... Why are you here?..._"

Alec shook his head and said "_I can't tell you. It's a special operations mission. Only people on this mission and high commanding officers know about this mission._"

This answer was enough to satisfy Winston's curiosity for now. He left with Kate along with Humphrey and Garth. This actually peeked Alec's curiosity and had him ask Kate "_Hey were are they going?_"

"_Humphrey has a log-sledding competition to go to, Garth's taking my sister to Moonlight Howl, and my parents are also going to the Moonlight Howl together..._"

She said the last part kinda sadly so Alec decided to cheer her up. It technically was his profession when he wasn't a badass killing machine. He took off his mask before asking "_Soooo... Why aren't you going?_"

Her gaze shifted from the den door to the floor as she sadly said "_W__ell for one I have guard you. And two no one has asked me._"

Alec's smile slightly shifted down when he heard this. "_What? A beautiful wolf like you hasn't been asked out on a date yet? I don't believe it!_"

She blushes as her ears perk up when he says that. She then stutters out "_Y-You think I'm pretty?_"

He quickly replies "_Mmmm-nope..._" her ears fall flat when he said this part. "_What? I don't think you're pretty... I think you're beautiful._" She blushes even more than before. He sees this and smiles. Then continues "W_ell I don't know about wolves; but when humans are bored, and don't have our toys to play with, we skip stones, go hunting and draw pictures._"_  
_

Kate showed a look of curiosity i her eyes when he said "skip stones" and decided to ask "_What's skip stones mean?_"

He smiled when she finished asking; he than said "_Tell you what why don't I show what it is._"

Kate's ears fell flat when he said this. "_I-I don't know. What will my parents say-_"

Upon hearing the second sentence Alec interrupted and said "_Listen it'll be care to much what others think of you. If they get mad I'll tell them it was me. Okay?_" Kate's expression lightened and she nodded. "_Good; because my legs are aching from being asleep a whole day._"

Kate slightly smiled and snickered before replying "_You weren't out for one day. You were out for 3 days. that's why the hole in you'r shoulder's gone._"

Alec hadn't noticed it until now; but the bullet was gone. He then asked "_Hey you didn't attempt to uhhhh... mate? With me again, right?_" She shook her head and he continued "_Good because I prefer not to be pounced on or taken advantage of while I'm in pain, unconscious, etc. I'm not saying it wasn't good; but I'm just say'n._"

She blushed as she thought "_W__ait he said I was good! OMG a human actually enjoyed that flare of heat!?_" Her thought was interrupted when they arrived at the lake and he said "_Wanna see something cool?_..."

**Well I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you are too! As always if you have a question and any thoughts on the storyline you are welcome to post them. I like when people say what they truly think about stories. I'll do my best to answer any questions you have. I posted this because I, technically received, a review threw P.M. and as I promised I posted it.**

**Descriptions:**

**1). Alec Parkers**

**Height: 6'7**

**Age:28**

**Eye Color: Neon-blue**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Skin Tone : Hispanic/Caucasian **

**Uniform-Not geared up-: Black Sweater, tan Cargo pants, combat gloves, combat boots, and his mask**

**Do you want the _"Federation" _soldiers to be translated to English or stay spanish? you're decision. You all need to speak on this matter though. It's actually important to the story. Thank you for reading as always leave a review! and have a nice day! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Bet

**Author's Note: YOlOs everyone! ****_Sabere Commander _****here bringing the 7th chapter of Call of Duty: Ghost "****_The Forgotten_****". Nothing much to think about this chapter other than review and fav/follow!...**

**Sabere Command presents...**

**...CALL OF DUTY: GHOSTS...**

**"****_The Forgotten"_**

**_Chapter 7 "A True Ghost"_**

(Hello! Everyone just letting you know real quick that I'm typing this by xbox360! So if there is any mistakes please don't take it the wrong way and get upset. My laptops messing up okay? Any ways On with the story.

**Right After Chapter 6...**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Alec is sitting on a ledge with his legs hanging off over the lake. Kate's also sitting next to him. They set there for a good minute. Until Alec turns to Kate smiling. At this Kate blushes an turns away. A silence sets in...

Kate decided to break the silence "So what is it you want to show me?"

"Oh! Ya! I forgot!" Said Alec smiling.

Alec picked up a rock, threw it up in the air, and caught it with his hand. Kate just sat there unimpressed. He smiled again before saying "Well that problem doesn't impress a high end lady like you am I right? Well that's not it this is!" He raised his arm as he stood up and threw the rock over the cliff and smiled as it skipped about 6 times landing in the middle of the lake.

Kate replied "Hey that's kind neat. How'd you do that?"

Alec repliese "Years of t practice, ma dear! Years of practice..."

Kate slightly blushed when he said my dear. She figures if he can do it, so can she. And so for the next hour they skip stones and make each other laugh.

Kate is laughing so hard she falls on her back. When she opens her eyes she sees the full moon out and suddenly gets sad she doesn' have someone to howl with.

Alec also notices the moon and decides to ask her a question he' been wondering. "Hey Kate? Why do wolves howl at the moon?..."

She thinks before answering "We don't... we howl around it to express are emotions... "

"Oh... " said Alec now feeling stupid for asking her such a question.

Realizing she made him feel that way she said "Hey it's alright... Not like humans would know considering you don't howl. Also no offence but you'r songs are nothing compared to a proper howl." Kate said the last part in a matter of fact tone.

This sparked his competetive side of Alec... "Oh really?... Alright, I Bet you my song beats you'r howl!"

This was insulting to Kate. A human beating a wolf at a heart song? Impossible! So she took the bet. "You're on! If I win you have Alpha duties for a week!..."

"Alright and if I win?"

"I'll... uuuuh... I'll give you... You know what? Since you're not going to win; I'll tease you... I'll have sex with you! If I loose which won't happen..."

"Okay you first... "

Kate began to howl. To be more precise it was the same howl in the movie. After about 1 minute she stopped and turned to a, jaw hanging, Alec. She giggled at his reaction before saying:

"Thanks for the week off-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said I give up? Now it's my turn..."

Alec grinned as he began...

**Our Time Now by Plain White T's**

"Oh! oh! oh! ooooouuuuuh!"

(Acustic Solo)

"There will be no rules tonight, if there were we'd break them! Nothing's gonna stop us now, let's get down to it!... "

"... Nervous hands and anxious smiles! I can feel you breathing! This is right were we belong! Turn up the MUSIC!"

"Oh, oh, oh, ooooooouuuuuh!"

"This is a dance for all those lovers, that are taking a chance for one another! Finally it's our time now!"

"These are the times we'll remember, breaking the city's heart together! Finally it's our time now; it's our time now.."

""... This is more than just romance, it's an endless summer, I can feel the butter flies LEEEADING MEEE through it!"

"Take my heart, I'll take you' hand, as we're going under! This is an addiction girl, let's give in TOOO it!"

"Oh, oh, oh, ooooouuuuuuh!"

"This is a dance for all those lovers, taking the chance for one another! Finally it's our time now!"

"These are the times we'll remember, breaking the city's heart together! Finally it's our time now; It's our time noooowwwww! Oh, oh, oh, oooooooouuuuuuuh!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oooooouuuuuh!"

"Noooooooooooow!"

(Naaaaaaaaaaoooow)

"It's a dance!... Get up!... C'mon brothers!"

"Oh, oh, oh, oooooouuuuh"

(Oh, oh, oh, oooouuuuuh!)

"Oh, oh, oh, oooooouuuuuh!" (Oh, oh, oh, ooooouuuuuh!)

"This is a dance for all those lovers, taking a chance for one another! Finally it's our time now!"

"These are the times we'll remember, when we're braking the city's heart together! Finally it's oouur time nooowww!"

"It's oouur tiiiime nooooowww"

(It's oouur tiiiime nooooowww)

"It's ooouuur tiiime naaa-hooow"

(It's oouur tiiime nooooowww)

"Oh, oh, oh, oooouuuh"

"Oh, oh, oh, oooouuuh!"

"Finally it's our time now... "

Kate sat there speechless. "That was the most incredible thing I ever heard..." Unknowingly Alec's singing attracted everyone at the Moonlight Howl! He turned around and saw the crowd staring at him.

"Woah! When'd you all get here?" Alec said sheepishly. All the girls, even Kate and Eve, were drooling over him. This caused many of the males to shoot him deathly glances. This included Winston...

Alec then thought to his self"Well Alec... here we go again..."

**Well hoped you enjoyed the chapter. As always, favorite, follow, and review! Until next time Sabere Commander out!**


	8. Chapter 8 Never Surrender

**Author's Note: Yo it's you'r favorite author; that you all know and love. That's right it's ****_Sabere Commander_****! Welcome to chapter 8 of ****_"The Forgotten" _****Well the title is inspire by a band named Skillet ans a friendly author named ****_"Christian Knight"_****_. _****Anyways go ahead and enjoy the next chapter of the story. I managed to find a loop hole to use against my b**ch of a Laptop/PC. So I managed to get this done faster than 4 hours on my Xbox360... (My thumbs are still sore)...**

**Sabere Command presents...**

**...CALL OF DUTY:GHOST...**

**...****_"The Forgotten"..._**

_**Chapter 8 "Never Surrender"**_

"_Well Alec... Here we go again..." _Alec thought as the wolves began to close in on him. Some with desire to be his; others with the desire for him to be 6 feet under. Sensing things might get hectic he put on his mask again...

"_Now everyone one just-" _He was cut off by Cando lunging at him. He managed to dodge the attack. This caused hi to veer ( _v-e-ar_ ) off the cliff and into the lake. Winston started to attack with his pack. They luckily managed to pin him after loosing 3 wolves. This caused the females to snap out of their trance. Just in time to hear Winston say:

"_I wish a painful death on all you'r descendents!_"

He rambled on more; but Alec tuned him out... His vision became blurry again. He managed to hear the last of the words Winston said "_Anything you have to say for you'r self?_"

Alec's eyes teared up before asking "_Wha... What did you say about my... about my descendents?_"

A random wolf pinning him said "_What an idiot! He doesn't even remember *Laughing* He said you'r descendents will die a slow and painful death-_" He didn't finish as Alec caught his throat. Out of all the bodies on him he had been singled out...

**Start "****_Never Surrender" _****by Skillet**

*Pushes wolfs off him* (Guitar solo starts)

*Headbutts the wolf he grabbed*

(Guitar solo ends)

"Do you know what it's like when... You're scared to see you'r self?"

*Stands up*

"Do you know what it's like when... you wish you were some one else?"

*Wolf jumps at him*

"Who didn't need you'r help... to get by."

*Elbows attacking wolf hard; sending it to the ground*

"Do you know what it's like... to wanna surrender?" *Tears roll down cheeks*

"I don't wanna feel like this tomaaarrow! I don't wanna feel like this today!"

*2 wolves jump at him from left side*

"Make ME feel BETTER!"

*Jumps in the air and round houses the 2 with his right leg*

"I WANNA feel BETTER!"

*Walks towards Winston, who in turn, backs up in fear*

"STAY WITH ME HERE NOOOW and never surrendeeer!..."

*Pins Winston with his foot/2 wolves jump at him from behind Winston*

(...Never surrender...)

"Do you know what it's like when... You're not who you wanna beee..."*Round hoses the 2 wolves with his right leg*

"Do you know what it's like to... be you'r own worst enemyyyyy?..."

*Wolves hit the ground and he turns back towards Winston who's backing away*

"Who sees the things in meeee... I can't hiiiide!"

*Everyone watches Alec step on Winston's tail/ stopping his escape*

"Do you know what it's liiiiike... To wanna surrendeeer?"

*Tony tackles Alec*

"I don't wanna feel like this tomaaaarrooooww! I don't wanna live like this today!"

*Punches Tony/he back up/kicks him away*

"Make ME feeeel better! I WANNA feeeel BETTER!"

*Garth charges Alec/still on the ground*

"Stay with me here now! and Never surrendeeer!..."

*Flings Garth away/pushed back by Eve,Kate, rest of the females/snarling at him*

*Steps backwards as they all approach him baring their fangs* (Guitar-Solo)

(Guitar-Solo ends)

"Make me feel better... Ya make me feel better..."

*Stares at Kate/snarls in return*

"Ya make me feel better... Put me back TOGETHER!"

*Turns around and runs away from them*

"I don't wanna feel like this tomaaaarrow! I don't wanna live like this todaaaay!"

*Pack starts chasing him as he runs*

"Make me feel BETtER! I need to feel BETTER!"

* Jumps in between to narrow logs and looses most of the chasing group*

"Stay with me here nooow and never surrendeeer!"

*Hutch, Eve, Winston, Tony, Garth, and Kate get around and continue chasing them*

"Put me back together!..."

*Sniper watches Alec running from wolves*

"...Never surrendeeer! Make me feeeel better *Sniper lines his shot up with Winston from ledge/ cornered in a cove* Ya make me feeeel better!"

"Stay with me here now! *Notices sniper* And never surrender! *Jumps in front of Winston/bang/blood splatters*

**End of song...**

**P.O.V. Kate...**

We had him cornered. I didn't really want to kill him though. Still he can't attack my dad! Wierd why's he charging us?

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Alec jumped in front of Winston just in time as a bullet hit is back causing blood to spray every were. It was now early dawn and the sun had risen...When it splattered on Kate's face. It did the same thing to Winston and Eve. She was more affected by it though because she knew a little about him. they were going to kill him and he stopped Winston from being shot... Garth and Tony were stunned by what had happened. Everyone was until the body hit the floor...

Kate let out a blood curdling scream that hurt everyone's ears. Just then a 2nd bullet cracked through the area and narrowly missed her head. She turned to see 2 more people going to the mans side checking his wounds.

The wolves backed away in shock at what they saw. It was two men. Both had masks on resembling undead hunters. Just like Alec's...

That's when it set on them they were part of Alec's "Pack" for lack of better words. They were all scared and took off running... All except Kate who stood by Alec this time. Instead like earlier when she turned on him... The humans were keeping pressure on his chest shouting to one another. Then one with a very big gun came down and smacked Kate in the head knocking her unconscious...

The rest of Jasper pack watched in horror from the dense foliage. As Kate was tied up and Alec's clothes ripped open as they were pressing on his chest shouting :

"1! 21 3!" and the other added "Clear!". After a while of doing this they both leaned back, clothes soaked in blood, before getting up, picking up Alec, and dragging them off to who knows were...

**Well that's chapter 8 for ya! Hope you enjoyed it. If you're interested at all in what happens review! As always! Favorite/Follow and Review! Until next time ****_Sabere Commander _****out!**


	9. Chapter 9 Armed Occupation

**Author's Note: YOLO everyone! Yes I know you missed me. Well were back and I hope you're surprised by this chapter! Anyways Enjoy! Also make sure to check out:**

**CoD Chosts Defenders of All**

**SOCOM; Liberation of Jasper Park**

**and**

**Left for Dead + Call of duty**

**Sabere Command presents...**

**...Call of Duty: Ghost...**

_**...The Forgotten...**_

_**Chapter 9 Armed Occupation...**_

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

**2 years ago... **

**San Diego California U.S. Special Forces Operating Base: _"Long Sword"_****...**

A Chopper was headed out of a small Unite States base code named : _"Long Sword". _The base was full of units shuffling around. It had mostly Navy Seals and Green Berets. However there's a ghost squads there. The base has been under their protection since hundreds of civilians went there seeking safety and shelter from the Federation's forces. Alec now a single parent left his only child at the daycare center at the base. He was with his squad waiting to be shipped out on a mission were he'd provide support for a U.S. Navy Seal team under fire about 25 miles away.

They were in the bay of the AC-130 ship waiting to leave. Lt. Alec Parkers in his gear had standard desert gear on. He had sunglasses, his Ranger's helmet, and a tan mask over his mouth. Staff Sgt. Joshua L. Rice had on a boonies hat that was tan, his standard Ranger combat gear, he had on a, dark hunter, green back pack that had various supplies in it. Pvt. Conner J. Weaver had on a tan mask, with his black tinted goggles, and a visible headset on his head. Cpl. Kathy M. Angel was in a beanie, with half a mask on her face, a visible head set, and a L1815A1, bolt action, sniper rifle on her back with a kick stand attached under it's barrel. She had two 32. magnums out checking their ammo.

It was about 6:23 pm (Dusk) and they all were extremely board waiting for their Captain to show up when a random soldier walks in and hands them a note and says "_It's from Command... Good Luck out there Captain..." _With that said he hit the inside of the bay; signaling the gunship to leave. Lt.-eh Captain-Alec Parkers reads the Message from Command...

_Dear Lieutenant Alec Parkers_

_"It is an unfortunate situation we find our self in Mr. Parkers. Our current forces are stretched to thin to provide any additional support to you'r squad. You'r commanding officer is currently in critical condition after an allergic reaction to something on base. The cause of this is unknown. However seeing as a commanding officer is required to preform high priority missions you've been temporarily promoted to the rank of captain for the next few assignments._

_Also the base will be evacuating during the mission's progress. This is because of Federation forces along with heavy support such as air-superiority, armored units, and long range artillery. It is also because of said enemy that you will be given a bug out shelter.  
_

_Once the mission is completed coordinates will be given to you by "Task Master" to follow and eventually reach the bug out shelter. While here you'll wait 1/2-2 day(s) before a team of highly trained ops will escort you and you'r team to a safe zone. Good Luck commander..."_

_-Col. Elias Walker_

Alec had been reading, repeatedly, over this carefully for about 15 minutes. When he looked back up from the paper every one was asleep; everyone except for Weaver. He looked around and noticed they were already flying and the bay of the plane was pretty dimly lit.

"_Wow... That was fast-_" He was cut off by his partner sitting across from him in the huge bay of the plane. It's about the size of the plane from the movie "2012". If you seen it good for you! If You haven't go watch it... Anyways...

"_Not really... If you'r thinking it's something like 15 minutes, no... it was 30 minutes ago sir..._" He said the last part in a mater of fact way that sort of pissed Alec off.

Alec decided to say something to his good friend-Bang! "_What's happening?!_"

The pilot immediately replied "_Homing missiles sir! We can't shake'em!_"

The plane shook again as Alec asked "_Give me options soldier!_"

The pilot turned to the team that was now awake and decided. "_Sir! the only way you and you'r team will survive is if you jump and deploy you'r parachutes once you're out!_"

Weaver shouted "_Negative soldier we're not leaving you here!_"

The 2nd pilot replied "_Listen Rangers! We don't know how much longer we can avoid these missiles! Jump already so we can turn back without too much damage!_" Just as he said that and explosion went off on the tail ripping it away;leaving behind it's bare, and slightly twisted now, metal skeleton.

It's safe to say everyone yelled in unison "_Ooooohhhh Shhhhhiiiiitttt!_"

Rice and Kathy threw on their parachutes with lightning speed and jumped out the back into the raging storm surrounding the plane. The impacts were closer now since they had a bright burning target to tag now. Weaver went to run out when he stopped and turned back to see Alec deciding on whether, or not, to go; when he yelled "_Alec move you'r ass! Think about you'r son!_"

Those words snapped him back into reality. He turned and started to run towards Conner as the plane went deeper and deeper into a nose dive. He was 7/8 of the way acrossed when he slipped and managed to catch a railing. He was now dangling holding on for deer life as the plane entered a full blown nose dive! 4 seconds past as he struggled to climb up; unfortunately gaining no ground.

His grip was giving out in the last stretch of climbing just before he fell he shouted "_Conner! I'm slipping!_" right as he finished his grip gave out and he fell. He fell until a hand got his. He opened his eye his eyes to make sure he wasn't dead yet.

"_Don't worry mate I wont drop ya!_"

He looked up and sure as hell there was Conner! Holding him up! They managed to get to the edge of the plane within a 4 seconds and jumped immediately deploying there parachutes after jumping away from the plane.

Since they were further down they weren't gonna be flung around by raging winds. In fact, now they were just floating down in the rain. "_Hey Alec?_"

"_Ya Conner?_"

"_Let's never do this again... deal?..._"_  
_

"_Ya_..._ deal..._"

_**Flashback end...**_

**Present Day Jasper Park, Canada...**

**The 2 days after last chapter's incident...**

**A small cave somewhere in the park...**

"_Ooooowww..._" Whined a voice from inside a cave.

Shortly after the whine, came a man, stumbling out of a cave. "_Wow... Is this Heaven? Cause this place is kinda shittier than I thought..._" Said the surprised man. Surrounding the cave were craters and the trees at the edge of the V shaped clearing had bullet holes riddling them. There was one tree that was halfway turned over and broken at the trunk base. The sky was kinda gloomy with heavy over cast adding to the feeling. after a few seconds a voice surfaced from the cave...

"Jeez_ you woke up early..._"

Alec turned and saw Kate sitting there staring at him. He turned, a little to quickly, and a stinging pain shot through his shoulder and he clutched it.

"_Hey, calm down I'm not going to do anything._"

Alec eyed her suspiciously before slowly relaxing his stance. "_Why are you here?_"

Kate felt a little hurt that was his first question; but she didn't blame him considering the past events. "_He Listen I'm sorry for turning on you like that... I should have been more patient and understanding... After all that's what mates are for right?_"

His head snapped to her, after it had been wondering around while she was talking, and he said "_Wait how are we mates?_"

She nervously pawed the ground and blushed at the incident, while staring at the ground, before elaborating. "_Well you remember when we did "it"?"_ His eyes went wide eyed and his face froze as she continued "_...Well I was in heat and when a female wolf is in heat who ever she mates with first is her mate-_"

"_HOLY SHIT!_" Came a voice from inside the cave. Alec turned knowing instantly who it was. "_Man I thought you were kidding about being a furry! Oh shit!__ Man just wait until the men back at base here about this!_" Came the voice as Weaver walked out and laughed at Alec. Alec just swiped his legs out from under him and he fell. "_Killjoy-_"

"_-Prick_" Alec turned to Kate and she said "_Don't worry I filed them in on the past couple days events. Minus the part he over heard._" Alec just smiled in return and looked back at his now standing team mate.

_"Me and Joshua are going to escort here back to her pack. Wanna come?_" asked Weaver.

"_Naw, go on ahead I'll catch up later I got to tend my wound and what not._" Replied Alec.

Kate was a little disappointed that Alec didn't go with them; but not worried. They left after Joshua left the cave and soon it was just Kathy sitting at the foot of the cave with Alec who was finishing wrapping up his bullet wound again. Kathy just sat on a fairly large rock, knife in hand, looking off into the distance. She finally broke the silence and said:

"_Forgive me_"

Alec looked up just in time to see a knife handle back swing into his forehead and he fall back.

**Back with Jasper Pack...**

A man with a, dark green, bandanna on, covering the top half of his head, knelt in front of a middle aged wolf couple. He smiled and said:

"_So you guys can talk?_"

The tan one nodded and said "_Yes my name is Eve and this is my mate_ _Winston_"

The man smiled and said "_Well I'll be... and you said you saw this man here?_" he said pulling out a photo of Alec suited up without his mask on.

Winston said "_Yes he attacked us and when we tried to fight back he got his friends to help him. They kidnapped our daughter._"

The tall man smiled on the inside before saying "_Aw that ain't write. The young shouldn't be involved in these affairs. Tell you what I'll take care of you'r little problem for you... however I want you to let my friends come in and out of you'r territory unharmed... is that fair?_" They were hesitant at first. They quickly bowed their heads believing it's the only to save their daughter. A smile quickly grew on the mans face.

Winston hadn't noticed it and decided to go alert the pack of the arrangements they made. Eve however did notice and asked him "_Why is it you'r so calm about facing these monsters?_"

He bent down and said "_Wanna know a secret?... I used to be their leader_" He backed away and stared at a shocked Eve. Instantly a name popped into Eve's head from the stories that Alec had told them... _"Roarke"_... She looked back an asked:

"_Hey what's you'r name?_"

He smiled and said" _That ma lady is unimportant. What is important is I'm the one that hunts "ghosts" and send them back to the "other" side_.." He walked out of the den as Winston walked back in.

Winston licked her face and asked "_Hey Eve what was that persons name again?_"

She stared at the entrance, for a second thinking, before turning back and nuzzling him in return; before replying "_He didn't say honey. All he said was " He's the one that hunts them and send them back to the other side"hopefully he's as good as he says he is._" she turned to Winston and smiled to re-ensure him. It worked; but inside her she was slightly worried and hoped he wasn't that man from the legends Alec had told them.

**Location: Unknown**

**Time:Just after last ****segment**

The tall man stood in a small circle-ish like clearing. After waiting for about 15 minutes two soldiers showed up. in all black gear.

"_Greetings gentlemen. Have you dealt with our little problem yet?_"

"_Sir, Yes Sir, _"shouted the 2 soldiers.

"_Men you know I don't care if you call me by my name. Please call me Roarke..._"...

**Back at the Cave w/Kathy and Alec...**

Kathy is sitting on top of Alec trying to impale him on her knife. Alec is struggling to hold her knife lets it drop an inch suddenly and headbutts the surprised Kathy. She falls back off him gripping her head with the hand that's holding the knife. Her other hand propping her up.

Alec takes advantage of this and rolls back away from her and stands up only to catch Kathy's boot in his gut. She spun around and she came to face him jumped up and planted her other boot in his face more specifically the mouth and sent him flying into the wall behind him.

When he hit the wall behind him he managed to say,before catching another one of Kathy's lethal knife stabs with both his wrists, right in front of his face."_Oh man... Ewww what did you step in Kathy?! That's just Nasty!_" He flung her back away from him and got into a fighting stance.

He ran at her and tried to do a scissor kick only for her to side step it and elbow his face sending him flying out the entrance of the cave. He landed and instinctively rolled backwards and stand as Kathy's boot came down where his head just was.

He spit out blood and got back in his fighting stance; determination in his eyes. They both ran at each other to do battle. Kathy threw a kick that was caught by Alec. He spun around as he flung her over his shoulder for that mistake. She caught her self with her hands, just a foot above the ground, and spun around kicking upwards, into his chin, falling onto the ground in the process. She planted her hands by her head and jumped up from her position landing on her feet. Unfortunately for her it was just then that Alec's fist decided to smack into her face. She stumbled back as Alec kicked her in the ribs and quickly caught her arm to stop her from going to the ground... Or so she thought... He grabbed her arm twisted his body around so his back was facing her as he yanked hard on her arm sending her flying over his shoulder.

She smashed into the log from earlier shattering it in the process. She got into a kneeling position and looked back-wham-a boot connected with her face sending her a few more feet away. She pushed her self off the ground and looked up just as another found it's mark. This time his knee hit her face and she fell back to the ground. She, using the last of her strength, pushed herself out of the way before a kick could land in her rib cage.

"_You'r still as fast as I remember Kathy..._"

Kathy looked back at him and then jumped for her knife. He was quick enough to skid it out of the way. He slipped in the process and fell back as Kathy landed on him. He opened his eyes same time as Kathy did and went to punch her. She stopped that though and kneed his "Raw Hide" or his "Family Jewels". When he went to reach for them she socked him in the chest as hard as she could.

Her plan worked cause she hit him right on his bullet wound. "_Aaaaagh!_" He cried out only to have his face be punched into the ground as if he was wrong for shouting out in pain. Her hands grabbed the side of his face and brought it up. His hands shot up in between hers and flicked them away. He grabbed her face and countered with a headbutt of his own. WHAM! This caused blood to shoot out of her mouth as she fell backwards.

He quickly rolled backwards onto his hands and landed. As he did his right hand went to pull out a knife while his left was on the ground in front of him. As he pulled out his knife, from his ankle holster, Kathy's arm lunged back towards him knife in hand. He immediately let go of his knife an spun his right leg around and kicked the knife out of her hand. His left hand picked up the knife as he spun around.

By the time Kathy realized the knife was gone from her hand his back was facing her... by the time she realized his plan his left arm was already elbowing her in the face. His left hand dropped the knife, as he continued to spin, and his right hand caught it. Then using all his remaining force he had left in his body he drove the knife into her chin...

They sat there for a minute Her warm blood finally stopped gushing onto his hand; that was still attached to the knife. She opened her mouth; but all that came out were gurgles and to small rivers of blood coming from the ege of her mouth. Another 5 seconds of struggling and her life force was gone.

He let go of the knife and her lifeless body fell over to her right/his left. He stood up and looked around. a million thoughts were running through his head right now. _"Why did she betray_ me?..."His mind started to go over the most likely scenario he's in right now...'..._ What if the others are_ compromised?..._ Kate's with_ them!"As much as he didn't want to admit it he now actually had some feelings for her _"__ I need to save her!" _He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar she-wolf speak.

"_Alec?_"

He turned around happy she was alright. However when he turned around he saw not only her; but Hutch, Garth, Eve, Winston, Tony, and even Can-do there staring at him. They had witnessed most of the fight and were mostly scared of him... Well mostly... Kate was more confused then scared.

"_Hey Kate_" He knelt down by her; but she flinched from him when he went to pet her.

Then good O'l Tony decided to say "_See! It's like I said! Humans can not be trusted, no matter what they, they are all liars._"

"_Hey I can explain!_"

"_Good cause it's going to need to be a good one._" Said Kate. Alec was surprised she'd act like that; but figured it best just to explain to them. _"Oh boy... Today is going to be a long day..."_.

**Me:"Wazzup BITCHES! I'm back after the long awaited return! Just a few heads up. 1). I was not late. I've been working on this chapter a lot making sure there were no errors this time as well as attempting to break my 3,000 word barrier! Which I did! Also the other story on my profile will resume normal updates starting tomorrow-"**

**Crowd:"-Yaaaaaay..."**

**Me:*Looks at crowd then continues* As I was I was saying they will both resume normal updates and I'm sorry for how long this took. I've been sick the past week w/Sore Throat/Tonsillitis/Fever. So I'm getting better and tomorrow I can hopefully drink things like soda and keep myself at a computer for longer and work faster and more efficiently cause of that! Sooooo ya... Hope you enjoyed! Unlike normally I'm not going to ask you to ****review because of how long this update took; but it's still very much appreciated!**

**Also who ever guesses my question write scores the next chapter tomorrow at noon for everyone early!**

**Why do you think she attacked him?**

**Cya next time _Sabere Commander _logging off for now! (Not literally I just say that to show I'm done w/said chapter. I usually am on for a good 2 hours after a post a chapter unless I'm tired.)**

**Description:**

**Name: Kathy M. Angel**

**Age: 22**

**Eye color: Green**

**Hair Length: Shoulder Length (When not bunned)**

**Hair color: brown**

**Skin color: Caucasian**

**Height****: 6'0**

**Bio:Was a sniper for U.S. Navy Seal Team that assisted in operation _"Soaring Dragon" _and is, like all of her friends, a rare blood type making her a 1 in 2 billion candidate. These candidates can be genetically altered slightly to improve certain abilities. Ms. Kathy's most valued trait was her speed. so this trait was increased the most in said subject after said experiments with project S.O.S.S. along with her team mates. It seems the more effective the tests are the more the subject forgets the experience.  
**

**error...**

**error... **

**Data File has been placed under classification code 231465. Any further access to this file is denied to those with access below levels below 14. Highest level is 15. Have a nice stay while you'r exploring the U.S. Federal data banks...**

**Songs Listened to while making this chapter:**

**1). 30 seconds to Mars _"__This is War"_**

**2). _"Yeah!Break!Care!Break!" _by unknown Japanese artist**

**3)."_Dragon Soul" _by unknown Japanese artist**

**4)."_The Lazy Song"_ by Bruno Mars**

**5)."_Kryptonite" _by 3 doors down...**

**3,716 words were used in this chapter**


	10. End of Act I Arrival

**Author's Note: Sabere 0 here! Just updating for _Sabere Commander_! Anyways he already had this written I hope you enjoy!**

** Call of Duty: GHOSTS**

** "_The Forgotten"_**

**_ Chapter 10 "End of Act One"_**

**P.O.V. Omniscient...**

Alec walked into the cave were the other wolves were waiting. Everyone, except Kate, was nervous being such close quarters with this monster. "What?" Alec asked seeing them frigidity.

He reached for his pistols in their holsters and noticed how tense the wolves became after him grabbing them. He sighed when he noticed Kate was actin the same way. He pulled them out and set them on the large stone before removing his chest harness. He looked at them and asked "What?"

"_Is that all you can say is What? You just murdered you'r own team mate, you'r friend, and that's all you have to say for you'r self._" said Tony.

"Although you couldn't tell from his mask Alec had a pissed off look on his face. He replied "_She attacked me for no reason._"

"_Or you just took out a potential obstacle in you'r way_..." Spoke Kate.

This shocked Alec a little as well as hurt him slightly. _"Why the hell am I so surprised by their reactions? Why does it matter?" _Alec shook off the thought as he decided to "Ghost" himself and get back into his mind set of a lone operator. A true ghost's mind set...

"_Look. I appreciate the hospitality you've all shone me so far. I honestly do; but I have a very important mission to complete. It determines the fate of my country-ugh- pack? per say, for lack of better words."_ Then Alec decided to walk away. However he was pinned to the ground by Garth, Hutch, and Cando.

"I'm sorry; but you're a threat to the valley right now... I can't have you riaming around free... We're turning you over to them..." Spoke Winston.

Alec's eyes widened after hearing that and he thrashe'd more violently. However the alphas tied his hands to get her and took his weapons.

"Wait! You don't know what you're doing!" Shouted Alec as he started to be dragged away by Garth and Hutch. He starred at Kate before shouting "Kate help me out! What happened to staying by my side?!"

Before Kate could reply Winston asked "Kate. What's he talking about?.."

Kate only have a nervous chuckle and smile before saying "Well... We kinda... Mated?..."

At that last word Winston went wide eyed and Cando, of all people, fainted. Garth and Hutch dropped their jaws at that and everyone just starred at the two in silence.

**Back in New York, New York...**

Deep in a command center a celebration is being thrown by officers of the United States Military. Among them are Col. Elias Walker. Except he's not celebrating. No he's staring at the screen that shows loss of communication with Ghost Team: Sabere. Soon a lieutenant noticed his grim behavior and decided to ask "Um sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Couldn't help but notice you look glum. Any reason behind it?"

At this the whole room quieted down. Col. Elias Walker was a well respected commander and an ex-ghost meaning his input was more than valuable.

"It's nothing soldier. I'm just curious if the mission was a success..."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well, for instance, Ghosts are the most lethal force on the planet. This being said they should've had no problem neutralizing that Federation outpost..."

"What are you getting at sir?"

"I'm saying: I think there's more to this than we've been lead to believe..."

"Sir, with all due respect, you think this was a set up?"

"Yes I do..." He stood on top of a metal table and now had every ounce of attention on him. Ge then continued "The Sabere Task Force is a unit used for covert behind closed curtains missions! THE BEST OF THE BEST! Even the ghosts... Why have they not radioed in? Something's gone wrong with the mission... The best soldiers in the world don't just disappear without a trace..."

Now everyone began to mutter among them selves; wondering what this could mean for themselves. "I'm not saying go in guns blazing. But when I was a ghost we had a rule. We recover are own dead or alive... If the task force doesn't resurface by Winter; I will lead a ops of my ghost team coupled with two teams of Special Operations: Navy Seals..."

**_Y.O.L.O.s everyone! Sabere Commander here saying I hope you enjoyed Act I of a 4 Act trilogy. Make sure to leave a review if you want Act II to be posted._**

**_Anyways! Now I not only do I own the rights to this CoD fanfiction! But I also now own the rights to "The Hero of Tiebet" yep that's right! I got permission to adopt it! I can only hope I do it justice! This means I own 2/3 of the CoD/Alpha and Onega fan fictions on this site! Best part is I'm friends with the person that owns the other 1/3! *cough, cough*Christian Knight*Cough, cough*_**

**_I apologize for how this isn't my normal style of writing. This was written on the phone version of DoC Manager, and anyone who used it before, knows how much of a butch it is to constantly scroll up and down on this just to use the type bar -_-..._**

**_Anyways Hope you all enjoyed Act I of this story and a shout out to xXthe dark shadowXx (hope I spelled it right =) Can't really tell when in DoC Manager; but you know who you are!). You've seen both my main stories and reviewed more than once on both of them! Since Act II is:"Trouble on the Homefront" I 'm letting you design some characters and adding them in!_**

**_See what giving reviews dose people?_**

**_Until ACT II! Sabere Commander out! P.S. I will take P.M.s and respond to questions still =P_**


End file.
